jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Cigau/Mieszamy wszystko ze wszystkim
Uwaga!Ostrzegam że to mój pierwszy blog i może być nieprofesjonalny . Co do tytułu to ta opowieść bedzie taka troche bardziej na poprawę humoru i bedzie polegała na tym że postacie z HTTYD i HTTYD2 ( w tym smoki ) są ( oczywiście w nietypowych sytuacjach) zamenione z postaciami z innego filmu.' ' Dla fanów HicAstrid może coś tam się znajdzie.W pierwszych kilku rozdziałach postacie wyglądają jak z HTTYD. 'Rozdział I ' ' '''Na Berk rozpoczynał się dzień jak co dzień, jeźdźcy zebrali się na arenie pogadali trochę w końcu Czkawka powiedział że musi lecieć na zwiady. Nie było go dosyć długo no ale w wiosce się o nie Go nie martfili był przecież z Nocną Furią .Kiedy był nad stroną wyspy na której nie było wioski rozpętała się burza Czkawka postanowił wrócić do domu bo kto inteligentny by się pakował w burzę. Już chciał zawracać kiedy nagły podmóch wiatru porwał go w przeciwną stronę .Zemdlał.Gdy się obudził leżał w jakims dzwnie wielkim namiocie .Spojrzał na siebe ,był ubrany w złotoczerwone szaty. Nagle zorjentował się że nie jest sam rozejrzał się po namiocie była tam jeszcze trójka ludzi grożnie wygladający chłopak o krzaczastych brwiach i drugi mocno zbudowany czarnowłosy chłopak , zatrzymał wzrok na blond włosej dziewczynie momentalnie jego myśli toczyły się tylko wokuł niej jednak w samą porę przypomniał sobie ż ma dziewczne. Do namiotu wszedł mężczyzna w czarnej szacie. Zawołał ich rzeby podeszli powiedizał na czym ma polegać pierwsza runda turnieju . Czkawka pomyślał ,,'W co ja się wpakowałem '' ale gdy usłyszał słowo smok nabrał nadzieji że nie bedzie tak źle lecz następujace słowa wykraść i jajo przyprawiało go o mdłości. Mężczyzna wyją zza siebie woreczek w którym coś się ruszało, gdy go otworzył kazał karzdemu z zawodników wylosowąć jednego smoka kiedy Czkawka wylosował Rogogona Węgierskiego zorjentował się że nie ma przy nim Szerbatka. '' Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... W ciągu kilku minut które poprzedzały wyjście na arene Czkawka zdążył nabrać nadzieji że nie bedzie tak źle, w końcu to miałbyć smok może go jaoś ułaskawi.Gdy wyszedł na arene jego oczon ukazał się wielki smok podobny do śmiertnika zębacza , smok patrzył się na niego wzrokiem typu ',podejdź tylko a zobaczysz co to ból'.'Kiedy tak przypatrywali się sobie Czkawka zauważ jakiś błysk między nogami smoka. ,,A więdz to jest to złote jajo'-pomyślał i zaczą się zastanawiać jagby te jajo wykraść.W chwili kiedy smok na chwile odwrócił uwage spirntem pobiegł w stronę jaja.W momencie kiedy już miał swoją zdobycz w rękach poczuł na sobie intensuwny wzrok.Bestia patrzyła się na niego i jagby złośliwie nie atakowała tylko czekała aż się zorjentuje jak duży popełnił błąd.Czkawka myśląc że ten akt złośliwości jest aktem przyjaźni wyciągną rękę żeby smoka oswoić lecz ten spróbował go ugryźć.Gdyby Czkawka w pore nie cofną ręki już by takowej nie miał,wydał z siebie głośny krzyk przerażenia i schował się za najbliższą skałą i momentalnie serce mu staneło kiedy zobaczył płomienie tuż nad swoją głową.Do punktu wyjścia doszedł zmachany jak byk po rodeo.W namiocie czekała na niego miła niespodzianka... '''Tymczasem w Zakazanym Lesie...' Szczerbatek zaś obudził się w Zakazanym Lesie no i się niemało przestraszł gdyż ten las był dużo gęstrzy niż znane mu lasy. Błedził dosyć długo pomiędzy grubymi pniami drzew wydawało mu się że kręci się w kółko.W końcu usłyszał krzyk . Znajomy krzyk. Krzyk jego pana już wiedział gdzie iść a raczej biec.W mgnieniu oka dostał się blisko areny, z areny unosił się dym.Smok dostrzegł namiot który był jedynym widocznym i dostępniem dla niego wejściem.Wszedł do namiotu usiadł rozejrzał się i wtej chwili ktoś wszedł do namiotu i smok z prędkością światła wlazł pod łóżko .Zaiste jego kryjówka byłaby idealna ,ale łóżko było małe i wystawała mu spora część ogona naszczęście do namiotu wszedł Czkawka i pierwsze co zobaczył to był właśnie ten znajomy wystający ogon.Czkawka zjarzał pod łóżko i poczuł na sobie ciężar Szczerbatka który ze szczęścia skoczył na niego i zaczą go lizać po twarzy. Kiedy już pozwolił Czkawce wstać chłopak sprawdził czy z ognem wszystko w porzątku.I było w jak najlepszym porzątku. Wymkneli się ukrakiem i postanowili poszukać drogi do domu. Kiedy przelatywali nad jeziorem rozpętała się burza i wciągneła przyjacioł.Tym razem jednak nie zostali rozdzieleni i gdy tylko staneli na ziemi rozpoznali dobrze im znaną okolice wioski.Czkawka ponownie spojrzał na siebie był ubrany w swoje zwykłe ciuchy. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce we wiosce wszyscy przerwali swoje obowiązki i raczeli się radować że wrócił. Wódz takrze wyszedł zaciekawiony czemu wszyscy odeszli od roboty.Gdy zobaczył że jego syn wrócił ucieszył się niezmiernie ale też po części żądał wytłumaczenia gdzie jego syn był i co robił więc się go oto zapytał .Czkawka tłumacząc dlaczego go nie było zauważył że słucha go nietylko ojciec ale i cała wioska włącznie ze smokami.Gdy skończył poczuł takie zmęczenie że jedyne o czym marzył był sen.Więc poszedł do domu i położył się spać. nazajutrz oczywiście piewrsze co po wyjściu z domu to dorwali go jego przyjaciele i kazali mu opowiedzieć wszystko jeszcze raz swoją opowieść skończył słowami ,,więcej sam nie latam'' i dopiero po tym jak Astrid niechcący dotkneła czubka jego głowy że z walki ze smokiem odniusł nieco większe obrarzenia niż kilka małych ran'' Cholera nikt nie chce czytać przestaje pisać. Odwołuje ktoś jednak czyta. Rozdział 2 Kiedy Czkawka udał sie do Ghoti by obejrzała jego oparzoną głowę. W monencie gdy był już przy chatce ( a raczej pod chatką) zobaczyła go Astrid podeszła do niego i zaproponowała że pojdzie rezem z nim ale ten się nie zgodził, więc wszczeła kłótnie: ''- A niby dlaczego nie mogę?'' ''-Bo nie.'' ''- To nie jest odpowiedź!'' ''-No bo ......'' ''-No właśnie więc ide z tobą.'' Gdy weszli i powiedzieli co się stało,Ghoti obejrzała poparzenie i zaczeła grzebać w szafkach.Gdy nieznalazła tego czego szukała odwróciła się do nich i nabazgrała jakąś dziwną roślinę i wkazała na góry.Astrid- Chwila, mamy latać Thor wie gdzie tylko po jakąś roślinkę łagodzącą poparzenia!?.Dostała zdrowo kijem po głowie.A-Au, a to za co!?.Ghoti ponownie wskazała na góry.Czkawka-Jej chodzi o naszą wyspę a dokładnie góry. A-Świetnie to na co czekamy? '' C-Na nic lećmy.Gdy tylko wstał z krzesła poczuł że jakaś siła ciągnie go w dół Ghoti pokazała na migi że on ma zostać,a Astrid ma lecieć.Astrid odburkaneła coś w odpowiedzi i poleciała. Gdy była w górach poczuła dosyć mocny podmuch wiatru odwrucioła się i ujrzała tą sąmą burzę która wciągneła Czkawkę z przerażenia nie mogła się ruszać.Burza ją wciągneła.Zemdlała. Gdy się ocknełależała na wysokim drzewie w chwili gdy podniosła głowę mało z tego drzewa nie spadła gdyż zmierzała ku niej wieka bordowa głowa. '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania